gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
David Lindsay-Abaire
David Lindsay-Abaire (born November 30, 1969) is an American playwright and lyricist. He received the Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 2007 for his play Rabbit Hole, which also earned several Tony Award nominations. He wrote the screenplay for Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fanfilm of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011). Lindsay-Abaire has received commissions from South Coast Repertory, Dance Theater Workshop, and the Jerome Foundation, as well as awards from the Berilla Kerr Foundation, the Lincoln Center LeComte du Nuoy Fund, Mixed Blood Theater, Primary Stages, the Eugene O'Neill Theatre Center, the Tennessee Williams/ New Orleans Literary Festival, and the South Carolina Playwrights Festival. Among his influences, Lindsay-Abaire lists playwrights John Guare, Edward Albee, Georges Feydeau, Eugène Ionesco, and George S. Kaufman and Moss Hart, 1930s screwball comedy films My Man Godfrey, Twentieth Century, and "anything by Preston Sturges, Frank Capra, the Marx Brothers, and Abbott and Costello." Walking a fine line between grave reality and joyous lunacy, the world of his plays is often dark, funny, blithe, enigmatic, hopeful, ironic, and somewhat cockeyed. "My plays tend to be peopled with outsiders in search of clarity." Lindsay-Abaire had his first theatrical success with Fuddy Meers, which was workshopped as part of the National Playwrights Conference at the Eugene O'Neill Theatre Center under Artistic Director Lloyd Richards and ultimately premiered at the Manhattan Theatre Club. He returned to the Manhattan Theatre Club with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_of_the_World_%28play%29 Wonder of the World], starring Sarah Jessica Parker, about a wife who suddenly leaves her husband and hops a bus to Niagara Falls in search of freedom, enlightenment, and the meaning of life. His Rabbit Hole, produced in 2006 in New York with Cynthia Nixon, Tyne Daly, and John Slattery, won the 2007 Pulitzer Prize for Drama. It was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Play, as well as other Tony awards, and Cynthia Nixon won a Tony as Best Actress. Lindsay-Abaire also wrote Kimberly Akimbo (2000), Wonder of the World (2000), Dotting and Dashing (1999), Snow Angel (1999), The L'il Plays (1997), and A Devil Inside (1997). Lindsay-Abaire describes his plays as centering around "outsiders in search of clarity." This view of life stemmed from his being a working-class student in a prestigious boarding school. His aesthetic was encouraged by Christopher Durang at Juilliard. The young playwright has always thought that theatre is a place for absurd things to happen, which is why he tends to stay away from realism in his writings. He specifically looks for characters who look at the world differently than everyone else. Lindsay-Abaire also has writing credit on three screenplays, Robots (2005), Inkheart (2007), and the adaptation of Rabbit Hole, in which Nicole Kidman starred. She produced the film, which debuted at the Toronto International Film Festival, and was well-received. He has recently written a movie for DreamWorks Animation, entitled Rise of the Guardians, based on a story by co-director William Joyce. Lindsay-Abaire's recent projects include the book for the musical High Fidelity, and the book and lyrics for Shrek the Musical. His play Good People had its official opening on Broadway on March 3, 2011, with Frances McDormand and Tate Donovan in the lead roles.[1] Category:Screenwriters of the Power Rangers LG film series